Magicraft The Story Of The Wise Nuggets
by ThunderGreen22
Summary: A great evil threatens the entire Quiliven region and it's up to a group of friends to stop it. They must travel to cities villages forest and more to stop this threat from escaping the nether. They must go through thick and thin to stop the evil . Join are hero's as they travel across borders and save this world from evil this evil known as Magicraft.
1. Chapter 1

_The Legend Of The_ _Nuggets_ _There was a group of friends who lived in the land of Magicraft .Though none of them had nothing in common the all became the best of the friends .Even though none of them didn't expected to have anything specical they all had a unique power to do something great,bettter,_ **GOOD.** _Mimi was good an her feet and very recourceful ,she became known as Mimi the Fire Fist .Dante was a searcher she liked going places createing new things and had a very short attention span, she became known as Dante the was a fighter and loved to help his friends in fights he was best at combat and could defeat any one who dare challenge him, he became known as Kyle the the last and smartest of them was Nemo he loved learning and createing spells he was very well known as Nemo the The Learner. This group of friends went on many great adventures tho many thought of them to be legends. When the biggest threat hit the world it was this very group of friends who had to stop had just woke up in the nether and was gaining power fast he was trying to escape so he could destory all that was good. Let's get into the story and see what are heros will do. Quiliven Region/Phiros City/12:15/...35 Kyle put on his clock so nobody can reconize him as he rushed down the back alleys and hurried tward what loked like a abandond house. Kyle paused and looked at the house then started walking tward it. He knocked on the door 4 times and said,"The water trickles and the wind flurries". Mimi looked through the crack and let him in. Kyle walked in and sat down on a polished seat."so what's the plan?"asked Dante "We can't just keep the nether closed off forever you know.I 'd have to search the entire Arlintinein city and suburbs to find the sheild to the nether to stay up that long," she said in panic,"and Notch only knows how much time we have already."Everyone paused and hushed down to think,"Well we have to do about we have a row of dynomite ready so that when they drop the sheild we could stop the incomeing fire,then we'll attak Herobrine at his homebase and BAME! we take him out," proposed Kyle. "Well we'd have to kill alot of creepers and find loades of redstone dust," said Mimi very sarcasticlly,"We could find the supplies we need at Caconae Bay village they import alot off mineing goods," snapped Kyle,"It still wouldn't be enough now would it!" Mimi snapped back,"w-well then,"",well then what we have no other way to get ANY OTHER RESOU-,""QUIET BOTH OF YOU," shouted Nemo, "Nowthen we need to be smart about how we handle this we need to think of all of his strengths and weaknesses,then we can establish a plan based on the information we have got it?" he asked,"Got it," they all replyed,"Good now go find out if you can find anything on Herobrine. GO!GO NOW!" ,Nemo said this and they all whent their seperat ways all to stop the evil Herobrine to stop him from escaping the nether and destoroying the world they loved. As Dante set off toward Arlintein she pondered what might be ahead so deep in thought she tripped and her cloak came off. Every one on the street paused and looked at the legend everyone surrounded put on her cloak and slipped away. She neared the eastern gate she saw the gurd cast the uninvisbility spell on the gate,"Aw that's just great," she said to herself,",another delay to set me back great,".Dante slowly walked up the gate she looked to the to the left and saw some gurds unloading a train then looked to the right and and saw a alley wich scalled the wall,she looked at the alleyway and started walking that way. As she walked toward the alley all the street lamps turned on and a guard said,"Ok active the city sheild!""WHAT!"Dante gasped and darted toward the the ciity center a becon activated and shimmering grey dome started to take form around the city, at all of the gates other becons actived createing the bottom of the sprinted up a latter wich ended at the top of the wall, she jumped and climed then hopped over the other side the sheild only just barley ripping a peice of her cloak."Whew that was to close for comfort," she sighed sust as she dusted herself off. She had lannded in a patch of flowers just a few feet from the then wandered onto the path she might of gotten out of Phiros but she still had to journey cross the region to get to Arlintein. As Mimi got onto a train car she wandered about how Dante pallned to get out of Phiros, Mimi had always taken the northern gate and gotten out of the city with the train was leaving Mimi had weged herself between crates to asume cat form and get a good veiw of Phiros,it was time to activate the security dome from the outside the dome was invisible but from the inside you could just barley see a light grey 've been turning the dome on ever scince the nuggets locked down the nether. The train was headed for Linomata then to Arlintein with a few stops at smaller has always been the biggest village Arlintein being the second and Linomata being the wandered if one day there might be a forth ,"Naaah that's not even possible it took hundreds of years to build up the three villages let alone a forth," Mimi thought to herself," ,right?" The train had stopped at Tamu'kir village only two stops away from Linomata and 8 hours by trail," LAST STOP FOR TONIGHT I REPEAT LAST STOP FOR TONIGHT!" yelled the conductor."Hmm strange thats never happened before," Mimi walked out of the car and onto the platform pepole looked just as confused as she was as they got off the train. Mimi rounded the corner and asumed human she was leaving the platform she stopped at a the ticket both and asked why the train to Linomata had stopped," All the trains headed to Linomata have stopped for a short period dear," said the booth lady,"They've even closed all the gates into the city.""But why?Why close all the trains and gates to Linomata for?""Well didn't you hear?Linomata had been experinceing some weird power outages then at the city train station the nether portal had activated and some weird shadow things started killing everyone and every up the city had to lock down the city station and put the city on lock down to see who activated the portal,now is ther anything elese I can do for ya sweet pea?""No thaat will be thanks!""Don't mention it dear." Mimi waked away and took in all this information."A attack on Linomata this isn't good. I need to get to Arlintein and fast!" Mimi dashed toward the citys main gate when someone had stopped her."Mittens?You didn't tell me you were in town." Mimi sighed and turned around,"Hello mother,""It's been too long scince we last visited come come all take you home and we can catch up over some tea.""But mother I really need to be where right no-""Hush child I'm not taking no for an awnser!" Mimi's mom interrupted."Greeeaat," Mimi sighed,"this is just great." Kyle had gotten to Tamu'kir when he herd of what had happened at Linomata."It was just awful pepole started running out into the streets and thousands had been killed within 2 minutes the Kikar'ia line had already been shut down and the pepole still trapped in the station had no channce of escape!I had made it out of the western gate by the time they put the entire village on lock down." Kyle looked shocked and then said,"Is Kikar'ia safe and have there ben any attacks on Arlintein?"",Yes and no""Whew that's a relief thank you for the information sir.""Any time" Kyle had startedwalking back to the main gate when herd,"Mittens is that you?You didn't tell meyou were in town!" Kyle stopped and started searching the busy street. He spotted Mimi and Mimi's mother. Kyle smirked to himself,"This is gonna ge good," He continued forward to the gate and thought,"I'm gonna get a head start to Linomata."_

 _As Nemo arrived to Kikir'ia he walked to the gate and started toward Linomata. As he arrived he started toward the he read through old books he stumbled apon a book that said_ _As The Evil Walks The Good Stops._ _"Hmm, this is definetlly the book"_

 _As The Evil Walks The Good Stops ch 1_

 _Quiliven is not the same. All the forests have died the sky is dark and grey and many villages lie in ruin. Phiros is all destroyed and Arlintein is in shambles and Linomata is trying to hold on. With Phiros destroyed and Arlintein fairing no better they've made Linomata the temorery capital. Herobrine has destoryed MIno'ytalus Region and is invading Lari'nova. Soon Lari'nova's capital will fall and soon after the rest of the region. Notch has tried stopping Herobrine at Har'toubus, Mino'ytalus's capital. Herobrine's only weakness seems to some sort of love and friendship very facinating for a tyrent who has destroyed 2 regions._

 _Nemo paused and though,"Wow he had destroyed 2 of are major villages and almost destroyed 3 regions. If we don't stop Herobrine now he will do the same thing he did thousands of years ago."All of a sudden the library started shaking furiously.A few bookshelfs collapsed and Nemo ducted under a table."What the hack just happened?"Nemo whent to the front desk . A lady was on the floor picking up papers."Excuse me miss but what just happened?""I have no idea one minute I was filling out paper and next thing i know the building is shakeing furiously.""I see do you kno-" outside peploe are screaming and run away from the city train station and pepoleburst through the front doors."WHAT IS GOING ON OUTSIDE?""Something is killing people by the second!" With that Nemo darted outside and saw shadow souls killing people he cast sheild spell and enclosed the entire station so the shadow souls couldn't slauder the whole city of had turned on ad a P.A. system came on,"ATTENTION ALL ESIDANTS OF LINOMATA PLEASE EVACUATE AT LEAST 3 BLOCKS FROM THE NIKARASUKI STATION,ATTENTION ALL RESIDENTS OF LINOMATA PLAESE EVACUATE AT LEAST 3 BLOCKS FROM NIKARASUKI STATION, ATTENTION..."Nemo sprinted into an alley way he knew in a mtter of minutes all of Linomata would be lock down he managed to make it to the east gate wich was less crowded than the other he got the gate closed behind him."I need to find the others I'm sure Kyle and Mimi are ethier in Kikar'ia or Tamu'kir._

 _Quiliven Region/Naka'tashi Village/1:30 a.m_

 _Dante had arrive at Naka'tashi 13 hours from Linomata and 9 hours from Tamu'kir she had planned to take the train after she left Phiros but before she got to Su'limika but once she got on the train she only was able to get one staion out of Phiros,it was late and Dante was only able to walk to Su'limika once she arrived she got on a train to Kikar'ia she planed to horse back to Rou'miph then another train to Arlintein but all trains headed to the greater Linomata area had stopped and now Dante was stuck at Naka'tashi. Dante stepped onto the platform and to the tiket both."Excause me sir but why has the train stopped?""Didn't you hear something from the nether had attacked Linomata's Nikra'suki downtown station was attacked""Attaked Nikra'suki station you say?""Yes Nikra'suki station""Thank you sir I'll be on my way" Dante pondered at the thought of Linomata being attaked ."Hmph knowing how fast Nemo is he was proably their." Dante had walked through the morning until she got to Tamu'kir she knew the others were likly all at Kikar'ia right about whent to the train station and saw that it had finally she got her ticket and boared on the train she sat down and took a looooong nap."Now arriveing at Kikar'ia station now arriveing at Kikar'ia station."Dante yawned and streched. The nextwas usally Nikra'suki district station but the paper said the next stop was Phou'ling 3 stops befor Arlintein usally 4 the train passed the Phou'ling statation the next was Yau'phitomi village station were Dante came from just as Mimi came from Tamu'kir. as the train got close to Yau'phitomi she saw the church tower and the house rooftops. She just had to make it without the train stopping or any of_ _ **THEM**_ _getting the train neared the Yau'phitomi station she feared of bumping into mother the most."Naaaah mother would have any buisness out in Arlintein she rarly even leaves the house." As the train doors opened her mother stepped on . Scince Dante was sitting near the back her mother didn't see her. "WHAT'S MOTHER DOING HERE!" ,thought Dante ._

 _As Nemo arrived at Arlintein he could see the large city towers and flags just barley over the tall city Arlintein was bigger Linomata was split into small village districts the largest being Nikra'suki and the city center Arlintein had three difrent areas of the large village. The slumes consisted of the outskirts of the village mid-class wich were average working paying and shoping and the largest being the city center was the high class wich had the goverment and royal officals. Nemo had arrived along the costal gate or southern gate while the others would arrive by the western gate near mid Rei'loumuki gate or southern gate took him straight toward the city Phiros was by far the largest village in all of Quiliven and was all royalty and goverment ruled Arlintein was furthest away from either Phiros or Linomata Arlintein ruled Quiliven's northern region and eastern cost all of this was known as the Arlinteinein region."Who goes their peasant,trader,or royalty""Nemo The Learner""Welcome sir we've' been expecting you the library is ready for you sir.""Thank you that is all I'll need when the others arrive by train please bring them to me we need to have a descussion about the incedent in Linomata I'm sure you've gotten news of it?"'No sir, I'm afraid not .What happened in Linomata?""Nothing you need to worry about." Nemo said and walked to the library._


	2. Chapter 2

_Quiliven Region/Phiros City/12:15/...35 Kyle put on his clock so nobody can reconize him as he rushed down the back alleys and hurried tward what loked like a abandond house. Kyle paused and looked at the house then started walking tward it. He knocked on the door 4 times and said,"The water trickles and the wind flurries". Mimi looked through the crack and let him in. Kyle walked in and sat down on a polished seat."so what's the plan?"asked Dante "We can't just keep the nether closed off forever you know.I 'd have to search the entire Arlintinein city and suburbs to find the sheild to the nether to stay up that long," she said in panic,"and Notch only knows how much time we have already."Everyone paused and hushed down to think,"Well we have to do about we have a row of dynomite ready so that when they drop the sheild we could stop the incomeing fire,then we'll attak Herobrine at his homebase and BAME! we take him out," proposed Kyle. "Well we'd have to kill alot of creepers and find loades of redstone dust," said Mimi very sarcasticlly,"We could find the supplies we need at Caconae Bay village they import alot off mineing goods," snapped Kyle,"It still wouldn't be enough now would it!" Mimi snapped back,"w-well then,"",well then what we have no other way to get ANY OTHER RESOU-,""QUIET BOTH OF YOU," shouted Nemo, "Nowthen we need to be smart about how we handle this we need to think of all of his strengths and weaknesses,then we can establish a plan based on the information we have got it?" he asked,"Got it," they all replyed,"Good now go find out if you can find anything on Herobrine. GO!GO NOW!" ,Nemo said this and they all whent their seperat ways all to stop the evil Herobrine to stop him from escaping the nether and destoroying the world they loved._


	3. Chapter 3

_As Dante set off toward Arlintein she pondered what might be ahead so deep in thought she tripped and her cloak came off. Every one on the street paused and looked at the legend everyone surrounded put on her cloak and slipped away. She neared the eastern gate she saw the gurd cast the uninvisbility spell on the gate,"Aw that's just great," she said to herself,",another delay to set me back great,".Dante slowly walked up the gate she looked to the to the left and saw some gurds unloading a train then looked to the right and and saw a alley wich scalled the wall,she looked at the alleyway and started walking that way. As she walked toward the alley all the street lamps turned on and a guard said,"Ok active the city sheild!""WHAT!"Dante gasped and darted toward the the ciity center a becon activated and shimmering grey dome started to take form around the city, at all of the gates other becons actived createing the bottom of the sprinted up a latter wich ended at the top of the wall, she jumped and climed then hopped over the other side the sheild only just barley ripping a peice of her cloak."Whew that was to close for comfort," she sighed sust as she dusted herself off. She had lannded in a patch of flowers just a few feet from the then wandered onto the path she might of gotten out of Phiros but she still had to journey cross the region to get to Arlintein._


	4. Chapter 4

_As Mimi got onto a train car she wandered about how Dante pallned to get out of Phiros, Mimi had always taken the northern gate and gotten out of the city with the train was leaving Mimi had weged herself between crates to asume cat form and get a good veiw of Phiros,it was time to activate the security dome from the outside the dome was invisible but from the inside you could just barley see a light grey 've been turning the dome on ever scince the nuggets locked down the nether. The train was headed for Linomata then to Arlintein with a few stops at smaller has always been the biggest village Arlintein being the second and Linomata being the wandered if one day there might be a forth ,"Naaah that's not even possible it took hundreds of years to build up the three villages let alone a forth," Mimi thought to herself," ,right?" The train had stopped at Tamu'kir village only two stops away from Linomata and 8 hours by trail," LAST STOP FOR TONIGHT I REPEAT LAST STOP FOR TONIGHT!" yelled the conductor."Hmm strange thats never happened before," Mimi walked out of the car and onto the platform pepole looked just as confused as she was as they got off the train. Mimi rounded the corner and asumed human she was leaving the platform she stopped at a the ticket both and asked why the train to Linomata had stopped," All the trains headed to Linomata have stopped for a short period dear," said the booth lady,"They've even closed all the gates into the city.""But why?Why close all the trains and gates to Linomata for?""Well didn't you hear?Linomata had been experinceing some weird power outages then at the city train station the nether portal had activated and some weird shadow things started killing everyone and every up the city had to lock down the city station and put the city on lock down to see who activated the portal,now is ther anything elese I can do for ya sweet pea?""No thaat will be thanks!""Don't mention it dear." Mimi waked away and took in all this information."A attack on Linomata this isn't good. I need to get to Arlintein and fast!" Mimi dashed toward the citys main gate when someone had stopped her."Mittens?You didn't tell me you were in town." Mimi sighed and turned around,"Hello mother,""It's been too long scince we last visited come come all take you home and we can catch up over some tea.""But mother I really need to be where right no-""Hush child I'm not taking no for an awnser!" Mimi's mom interrupted."Greeeaat," Mimi sighed,"this is just great." Kyle had gotten to Tamu'kir when he herd of what had happened at Linomata."It was just awful pepole started running out into the streets and thousands had been killed within 2 minutes the Kikar'ia line had already been shut down and the pepole still trapped in the station had no channce of escape!I had made it out of the western gate by the time they put the entire village on lock down." Kyle looked shocked and then said,"Is Kikar'ia safe and have there ben any attacks on Arlintein?"",Yes and no""Whew that's a relief thank you for the information sir.""Any time" Kyle had startedwalking back to the main gate when herd,"Mittens is that you?You didn't tell meyou were in town!" Kyle stopped and started searching the busy street. He spotted Mimi and Mimi's mother. Kyle smirked to himself,"This is gonna ge good," He continued forward to the gate and thought,"I'm gonna get a head start to Linomata."_

 _As Nemo arrived to Kikir'ia he walked to the gate and started toward Linomata. As he arrived he started toward the he read through old books he stumbled apon a book that said_ _As The Evil Walks The Good Stops._ _"Hmm, this is definetlly the book"_

 _As The Evil Walks The Good Stops ch 1_

 _Quiliven is not the same. All the forests have died the sky is dark and grey and many villages lie in ruin. Phiros is all destroyed and Arlintein is in shambles and Linomata is trying to hold on. With Phiros destroyed and Arlintein fairing no better they've made Linomata the temorery capital. Herobrine has destoryed MIno'ytalus Region and is invading Lari'nova. Soon Lari'nova's capital will fall and soon after the rest of the region. Notch has tried stopping Herobrine at Har'toubus, Mino'ytalus's capital. Herobrine's only weakness seems to some sort of love and friendship very facinating for a tyrent who has destroyed 2 regions._

 _Nemo paused and though,"Wow he had destroyed 2 of are major villages and almost destroyed 3 regions. If we don't stop Herobrine now he will do the same thing he did thousands of years ago."All of a sudden the library started shaking furiously.A few bookshelfs collapsed and Nemo ducted under a table."What the hack just happened?"Nemo whent to the front desk . A lady was on the floor picking up papers."Excuse me miss but what just happened?""I have no idea one minute I was filling out paper and next thing i know the building is shakeing furiously.""I see do you kno-" outside peploe are screaming and run away from the city train station and pepoleburst through the front doors."WHAT IS GOING ON OUTSIDE?""Something is killing people by the second!" With that Nemo darted outside and saw shadow souls killing people he cast sheild spell and enclosed the entire station so the shadow souls couldn't slauder the whole city of had turned on ad a P.A. system came on,"ATTENTION ALL ESIDANTS OF LINOMATA PLEASE EVACUATE AT LEAST 3 BLOCKS FROM THE NIKARASUKI STATION,ATTENTION ALL RESIDENTS OF LINOMATA PLAESE EVACUATE AT LEAST 3 BLOCKS FROM NIKARASUKI STATION, ATTENTION..."Nemo sprinted into an alley way he knew in a mtter of minutes all of Linomata would be lock down he managed to make it to the east gate wich was less crowded than the other he got the gate closed behind him."I need to find the others I'm sure Kyle and Mimi are ethier in Kikar'ia or Tamu'kir._


	5. Chapter 5

_Quiliven Region/Naka'tashi Village/1:30 a.m_

 _Dante had arrive at Naka'tashi 13 hours from Linomata and 9 hours from Tamu'kir she had planned to take the train after she left Phiros but before she got to Su'limika but once she got on the train she only was able to get one staion out of Phiros,it was late and Dante was only able to walk to Su'limika once she arrived she got on a train to Kikar'ia she planed to horse back to Rou'miph then another train to Arlintein but all trains headed to the greater Linomata area had stopped and now Dante was stuck at Naka'tashi. Dante stepped onto the platform and to the tiket both."Excause me sir but why has the train stopped?""Didn't you hear something from the nether had attacked Linomata's Nikra'suki downtown station was attacked""Attaked Nikra'suki station you say?""Yes Nikra'suki station""Thank you sir I'll be on my way" Dante pondered at the thought of Linomata being attaked ."Hmph knowing how fast Nemo is he was proably their." Dante had walked through the morning until she got to Tamu'kir she knew the others were likly all at Kikar'ia right about whent to the train station and saw that it had finally she got her ticket and boared on the train she sat down and took a looooong nap."Now arriveing at Kikar'ia station now arriveing at Kikar'ia station."Dante yawned and streched. The nextwas usally Nikra'suki district station but the paper said the next stop was Phou'ling 3 stops befor Arlintein usally 4 the train passed the Phou'ling statation the next was Yau'phitomi village station were Dante came from just as Mimi came from Tamu'kir. as the train got close to Yau'phitomi she saw the church tower and the house rooftops. She just had to make it without the train stopping or any of_ _ **THEM**_ _getting the train neared the Yau'phitomi station she feared of bumping into mother the most."Naaaah mother would have any buisness out in Arlintein she rarly even leaves the house." As the train doors opened her mother stepped on . Scince Dante was sitting near the back her mother didn't see her. "WHAT'S MOTHER DOING HERE!" ,thought Dante ._

 _As Nemo arrived at Arlintein he could see the large city towers and flags just barley over the tall city Arlintein was bigger Linomata was split into small village districts the largest being Nikra'suki and the city center Arlintein had three difrent areas of the large village. The slumes consisted of the outskirts of the village mid-class wich were average working paying and shoping and the largest being the city center was the high class wich had the goverment and royal officals. Nemo had arrived along the costal gate or southern gate while the others would arrive by the western gate near mid Rei'loumuki gate or southern gate took him straight toward the city Phiros was by far the largest village in all of Quiliven and was all royalty and goverment ruled Arlintein was furthest away from either Phiros or Linomata Arlintein ruled Quiliven's northern region and eastern cost all of this was known as the Arlinteinein region."Who goes their peasant,trader,or royalty""Nemo The Learner""Welcome sir we've' been expecting you the library is ready for you sir.""Thank you that is all I'll need when the others arrive by train please bring them to me we need to have a descussion about the incedent in Linomata I'm sure you've gotten news of it?"'No sir, I'm afraid not .What happened in Linomata?""Nothing you need to worry about." Nemo said and walked to the library._


End file.
